Raining on Sunday
by Jameson Rook
Summary: Pray that it's raining on Sunday,  Storming like crazy.  We'll hide under the covers all afternoon.   Baby, whatever comes Monday can take care of itself,  Cause we've got better things that we can do,  When it's raining on Sunday.
1. Raining on Sunday

_**I am dedicating this little smut nugget to the lovely **__**4evercaskett**__**. This one is for you, my dear, because I have made you cry twice in the past two weeks. So, I apologizing, *smiles bashfully*. So, without further delay, I give you guys my formal fic apology for posting two death fics in a row *hangs head***_

_** Disclaimer: Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew W. Marlowe, and "Raining on Sunday" belongs to Keith Urban**_

__**It ticks just like a Timex, **

** It never lets up on you.**

** Who said life was easy?**

** The job is never through. **

** It'll run us 'til we're ragged,**

** It'll harden our hearts.**

** Love could use a day of rest,**

** Before we both start fallin' apart.**

The alarm on her phone began screeching at her at six-thirty. On a Sunday. Her eyes fluttered reluctantly open, her hand flailing around blindly, reaching for the offending sound. She clicked the button to silence the phone, sighing loudly and setting it back on the night stand.

She glanced out the window, watching the rain pouring outside, streaming down the windows. A flash of lightning illuminated the room, and the following clap of thunder had her snuggling back into the body that was wrapped around her.

Castle tightened his arms around her waist, pressing his forehead against the back of her head, and placing kisses against the base of her neck. She hummed contentedly, closing her eyes once again and lightly tickling her fingers up and down his arms.

"Good morning." He growled into her hair, running his hands over her sides and turning her to face him. She braced her hands on his bare chest and kissed him. She nipped at his bottom lip, tugging it between her teeth, which earned a groan from him. "Someone's frisky this morning, I see?" Kate ran her fingertips over the strands of hair just above his boxers.

"When it comes to you I'm _always_ frisky, ." She kissed the skin directly below his ear, feeling a shudder going through his body. She loved how she could make him lose control so easily. She pulled lightly on the elastic band in his boxers, making his hips buck into her. She felt him begin to harden as she rubbed her palm lightly over the front of his boxers.

Her tongue began thrusting into his mouth, sweeping across his, and showing him exactly what she wanted him to do with certain other parts of his anatmoy. Rick stripped her shirt over her head, pressing kisses against her ivory skin reverently. Faster than she thought possible, he flipped them over so that she was one her back and he was positioned above her, pinning her hands above her head. Rick kissed his way down each one of her arms, and reached into the night stand, pulling out the spare handcuffs she kept in there.

"Now, let me show you how you _really_ use these things." His voice was low and sultry, coming out like honey to her ears. She felt the cuff tighten around her right wrist, the other slipping around the metal bar at the head of their bed, and finally tightening around her left wrist. Rick smirked at her deviously.

"Rick." Her voice was low and warning. He knew how much she liked being able to control the situation, and with her hands chained to the bed she was most definitely not in control.

"Relax." His mouth was pressed against her ear, his teeth grazing it, as he spoke. His breath was hot against her neck as he ground his hips against hers, feeling himself harden to a level that he didn't even think was possible. Lowering himself down her body, he closed his teeth around he nipple, the bud tightening in his mouth. She writhed and moaned underneath him, but he held her still with a hand on her hips, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh there. "You're thinking too much." She hooked her legs around his knees and drug him closer to her, their hips rubbing together almost painfully.

"Help me forget, Rick."

** Pray that it's raining on Sunday,**

** Storming like crazy.**

** We'll hide under the covers all afternoon. **

** Baby, whatever comes Monday can take care of itself,**

** Cause we've got better things that we can do,**

** When it's raining on Sunday.**

Rick moved his way further down her body, nipping at the taught skin of her stomach, his tongue swirling around her belly button. This pulled a loud moan from her mouth as she arched her body into his, her core brushing against Rick's hard length. He ground his teeth in an attempt to keep himself under control.

He pulled the peach, lace underwear slowly over her hips, his tongue swiping inside her on the way down. She cried out his name raggedly, tugging on the iron bars so hard that Rick thought she was going to break the bed. He smiled against her skin, kissing the inside of her thigh softly, his tongue running down the inside of the rest of her leg. He threw the panties across the room, and stood, shucking his boxers. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as she stared at him, his hardness presented for her to see.

If Richard Castle was one thing, it was confident in his masculinity. He made his way towards the night stand, reaching for the protection that he knew was in there.

"Richard." Her voice had a tone to it that he had never heard before, causing him to snap his gaze to her. "We don't need that." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"We don't?" He asked, pretty sure that he knew what she was saying, but he wanted to be sure.

"I think we're ready, Rick." She smiled at the grin that spread across his face as he crawled up the bed and placed a sound kiss on her lips.

"Does that mean you're ready to make little Castle babies?" He asked, kissing her neck, his tongue swiping the salty sweat from the place where it met her shoulder. She looked into those warm blue eyes that she fell in love with.

"Yes."

**Your love is like religion,**

** A cross in Mexico,**

** And your kiss is like the innocence,**

** Of a prayer nailed to a door.**

** Oh, surrender is much sweeter,**

** When we both let it go.**

** Let the water wash our bodies clean,**

** And love wash our souls.**

Castle wrapped his hands around her legs and wrapped them around his waist, trying to get as close to her as possible, and kissed her. It was a kiss full of meaning, and gratitude. He was grateful that she was his, grateful that she had agreed to be his wife.

Leaning down he ran his tongue over the sensitive nub at the juncture of her thighs. He laved it with attention until she could no longer form coherent sentences, then he inserted first one, then two fingers and brushed against the spot deep within her that he knew would pull a delicious whimper from her. He could almost feel the relief washing over both of them. They had waited so long for the ability to touch each other, to be married, to spend forever together. Without warning he withdrew his fingers and plunged his length into her, burying himself completely. He slowed at first, but once he felt her relax around him he began moving frantically.

His hips moved in rhythm with the frantic beating of his heart. The sounds of the world around them fell silent, and gave way to the primal chants of 'more', 'please', 'don't stop'. The moved in a dance that was known only by lovers to a song that they had written during three years of playing hide and seek with their feelings.

She closed her eyes and rolled her head on the pillow, moaning his name loudly. He could see her digging her own nails into the palms of her hands. He could feel her orgasm erupt through her, her inner muscles pulling him over the edge with her. His voice shattered through the room, her name falling off his lips.

"Kate..."

**I pray that it's raining on Sunday,**

** Storming like crazy.**

** We'll hide under the covers all afternoon.**

** And, baby, whatever comes Monday,**

** Can take care of itself cause we've got better things that we can do,**

** When it's raining on Sunday.**

"What the fuck, Rick!" Gina's voice broke him from his trace. He let his eyes fly open and he looked at the fire that eminated from Gina's face. His arms shook as he pushed himself off of her and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his head cradled in his hands. Tears formed behind his closed eyelids and some spilled over onto his cheeks. He jumped when he felt her hand on his back. "Call her. I should have known that you weren't completely in this. I've seen how you look at her. Go get her before you miss your shot." She kissed his cheek, grabbed her clothes and left.

Rick grabbed his phone from the nightstand, hit speeddial "1", and waited for her to answer.

"Castle, it's two in the morning, this better be good." Her groggy voice warmed his heart, even when it was sleep addled.

"Kate, we need to talk."

_**Review? Pretty please? Those little 'ding's that signal e-mails make my day! Love you guys!**_


	2. Lonely No More

_**Well folks, since the response to the last chapter has been so amazing (thanks to all that reviewed!) that I have decided to write a second chapter. So, here we go guys, chapter two!**_

_** Disclaimer: Castle belongs to ABC, and Andrew W. Marlowe. "Lonely No More" belongs to Rob Thomas. I highly suggest you listen to it while reading this. The beat is definitely a driving factor to this chapter.**_

_** A/N I know that this is going to be super random, but if you haven't heard the song "Fact Fiction" by Mads Langer you must listen to it! It's a brilliant song, and I think it fits Caskett so perfectly it's not even funny. I heard it today on my "iHeart Radio" app on my iPhone and almost had a meltdown, and screeched like a little school girl in front of all of my friends (try explaining Caskett to a bunch of macho jocks. Being a woman in a sea of testosterone is sometimes hard to do.) ...anywho, I'm rambling... *points* Longest. Author's note. Ever.**_

__**Now it seems to me,**

** That you know just what to say. **

** Words are only words,**

** Can you show me something else?**

** Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way? **

** Show me how to feel more than ever, baby.**

"Is everything okay, Castle?" Kate's tone automatically switched when she heard the emotion behind his words. He was silent, trying to search his brain to find the perfect words. "Rick?"

"I really don't think we should discuss this over the phone." He said finally, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Is Alexis okay?" Kate asked frantically. Rick felt his heart warming at the concern this woman had for his daughter.

"She's fine. It's not anything like that. I just...I need to talk to you." He paused a moment. "Please." He didn't even care that he sounded pathetic, and that he was practically begging.

"Come on over."

"I'll be there in fifteen."

**I don't wanna be lonely no more,**

** I don't wanna have to pay for this.**

** I don't want to know the lover at my door**

** Is just another heartache at my list.**

** I don't wanna be angry no more,**

** You know I could never stand for this.**

** So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure.**

** I don't wanna be lonely anymore.**

He fidgeted absently with his hands as he stood in her hallway, contemplating if he made a mistake by coming. Before he could talk himself out of it he lifted his hand and knocked quietly. Almost immediately the door swung open and he was face to face with Kate. She was wearing satin emerald pajamas, and had her hair thrown up in a messy bun.

"Hey." He whispered, not wanting to disturb anyone in any of the apartments around her.

"Hey, yourself." She smiled gently at him and ushered him inside. "You want something to drink?" He nodded slightly and she went to the kitchen to grab two glasses of wine. Castle walked over to the fireplace, his fingers running over the pictures on the mantel. He came to one of them and couldn't help the grin that adorned his face.

The picture showed himself and Kate on one of their rare trips to the Hamptons. Kate was laughing in the photo, waving at the camera with one hand, the other wrapped around his neck. Rick was making a funny face, his cheek puffed out and his eyes crossed, his hands clasped around her legs as he held her in place on his back. He remembered that she had bolted from one end of the boardwalk and launched herself onto him for a piggy-back ride.

"So," She startled him out of his memory, handing him a glass of wine and settling onto the couch. He sat on the other end of the couch, putting some distance between them. "What's up?" She watched, her eyes widening slightly as she saw him down the entire glass of wine in one gulp.

"I was with Gina tonight." He said quietly. Kate looked at him for a moment, confused.

"I assumed you would be. She's your girlfriend."

"No, I mean I was _with_ her." God, he hoped she didn't make him say it. He didn't want to have to say 'I was fucking my ex-wife/girlfriend/now ex-girlfriend, and wouldn't you know it? I moaned your name instead of hers. It was the damndest thing.'. It seemed in appropriate for the topic of conversation.

"That seems personal, Castle." He could hear the jealousy dripping off her words.

"That's not the point. I was with her, and..." He sighed loudly. "She left."

"Oh, Castle." Kate automatically set the wine glass on the coffee table and scooted closer to him, their thighs brushing and her fingers twining with his. He brushed his thumb across the back of her knuckles, not looking at her but at their hands. "What happened?" He let out a tortured laugh.

"Promise not to shoot me?"

"Castle, I'm not going to shoot you, you know that." Her voice was low, almost seductive. The fact that the fireplace was the only source of light in the apartment only served to add to the sensual atmosphere. "Hold on I have something that I think we could use."

**Now it's hard for me with my heart still on the mend.**

** Open up to me, like you do your girlfriends.**

** And you sing to me, and it's harmony.**

** Girl, what you do to me is everything,**

** Make me say anything, just to get you back again.**

** Why can't we just try?**

Kate returned a few moments later with a bottle of Jose Cuervo Especial and a paring knife in one hand, and a lime and salt shaker in the other. Rick chuckled loudly when he saw what she had gotten.

"I see you've spent more than a few nights reading page 105, Detective?" He raised an eyebrow, thankful to have a moment to relax, the tension from what he was about to do briefly leaving his body.

"I may have glanced at it." She threw him a wink as she prepared the ingredients. "So, what happened with Gina?" He choked on the shot of tequila that he had in his mouth.

"Well, like I said, we were...yeah. Anyway, and when I...when...uh..." He gestured vaguely to the crotch of his jeans. "Um, finished. I sort of said." She couldn't hear the rest of his statement because he mumbled it so quickly.

"You're gonna have to slow down and speak up, Rick." She chuckled. He took a deep, shaky breath.

"I said your name." She looked at him for a moment, confusion blanketing her face once again, begging him to elaborate. "When I...finished. I said your name instead of Gina's." Kate's eyes widened, shock adorning her features. Castle prepared himself for the tongue lashing that he was sure was going to follow, but was shocked when Kate began laughing hysterically. "Uh, Kate?" When she was finally able to contain herself long enough to form a reply, she wiped at the tears that had fallen down her face.

"That's why I broke up with Josh." She said in between gasps for breath. "I called him Castle." Rick felt his jaw drop, and he stared at her, mouth agape, trying to find the words to express what he was feeling. "So, it seems that we've got some issues to resolve." Kate sat up on her knees and swung one leg over Rick's lap so that she was straddling his hips. He gulped audibly, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

"I guess we do." He replied when he found his voice again. Kate reached behind him and grabbed a slice of lime that she had cut, the salt shaker and one of the full shot glasses. Rick's tongue shot out to wet his lips in anticipation. She salted her hand, took hold of the lime, and extended the shot glass to him.

"Thirsty, Mister Castle?" She asked seductively. Castle downed the shot, licked the salt from her hand, and bit the lime, relishing the feel of the tequila burning his throat. He leaned in slowly and captured her mouth with his, his tongue sweeping inside the cavernous depths of her mouth, allowing her to taste the tequila on his tongue.

"Parched."

**What if I was good to you?**

** What if you were good to me?**

** What if I could hold you 'til I feel you move inside of me?**

** What if it was paradise? What if we were symphonies?**

** What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you?**

Kate's fingers skittered across his chest, her nails grazing the sensitive flesh around his nipples and causing him to groan. He sat back and allowed her to open his shirt, the buttons of the imposing fabric jumping across the hard wood floors. Her teeth, tongue, and lips attached themselves to his skin, tasting the beads of sweat that had formed there. Her head was swimming as she inhaled the sultry scent that was Richard Castle. She could feel him growing hard beneath her and smiled a purely feminine grin of triumph.

He moaned when her tongue snaked out and caressed his adam's apple, the five o'clock shadow that had grown there scraping her taste buds.

"I'm so glad you called, Rick." She whispered into his ear, pressing her chest against his bare one, the fabric of her pajama top grazing against his oversensitised skin and sent arrows of heat straight to his groin. He growled loudly when she slipped his jeans and boxers over his hips, leaving him completely naked. She took his hand and led him to directly in front of the fire place, laying him on the floor and forcing him to lay back.

She ran her hands over the skin of his chest and stomach, massaging the taut muscles gently. He groaned loudly at the sensation of her hands on him. She simply chuckled and looked at him up over his body, the beads of sweat shimmering in the fire light, making him look almost magical. Then she let her gaze travel further down his body, vaguely resgistering the fact that he propped himself up on his elbows so that he could glance down and watch her.

She made sure to watch his reaction when she dipped her head down and engulfed him fully. His eyes slammed shut and he dropped back down to the floor, his hands tangling in her hair.

"Oh, fuck." He whispered on a sigh. "God, Kate that's good." He groaned, his hips gyrating slightly, pushing him further into her mouth. He felt himself harden further when his tip brushed the back of her throat. Beckett smirked around him when she saw his breath catch. She had practiced deep throating men in college when she had spent so much time with the 'bad asses'. She had to impress them somehow.

She dropped her jaw slightly and allowed him to thrust freely into her mouth, enjoying the salty tang that he left on her tongue. Before she knew it the rhythm of his hips stuttered and he pulled her mouth from him. He used his hand to guide her face to his and kissed her soundly.

"I'm going to come if you don't take it easy there, princess." He laughed huskily and kissed her again. "I'm a gentlemen, my dear. I don't expect women to endure that taste if they don't want to." She blushed at the kindness behind such a vulgar statement. But she leaned forward and whispered in his ear any way.

"I've been _dying_ to find out how you taste since I arrested you." She moved back down and took him into her mouth once again, rolling his balls in her hand gently. She felt them tighten and the next thing she knew he was tugging her hair roughly and emptying himself into her mouth. She milked the last of his orgasm from him and made a show of swallowing the contents of her mouth. He reached for her and pulled her up to him. "This time was all about you, babe. But I can assure you, next time we'll be 'finishing' together." She chuckled, tucking her head into his chest.

Castle pulled her into him and quickly flipped them so she was underneath him, pulling her clothes of hurriedly and kissed a firey path up the inside of her thighs, flicking his tongue out to taste her, and then moved all the way up to her mouth. He kissed her, his tongue ravaging hers, battling for dominance, and tasted the sweet tang of their tastes mixing. When he pulled away he smiled, grinding his hips against her until she moaned loudly at the feeling of his, once again, hard length brushing her entrance.

"If you think that this night is over just because you're a magician with that sassy little mouth of yours, you are _sorely_ mistaken, ma'am." He said, feigning a southern drawl. Kate laughed and affected her own southern accent.

"Well, then show me how to ride, cowboy."

**I don't wanna be lonely no more,**

** I don't wanna have to pay for this.**

** I don't want to know the lover at my door**

** Is just another heartache at my list.**

** I don't wanna be angry no more,**

** You know I could never stand for this.**

** So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure.**

** I don't wanna be lonely anymore.**

_***Manic Dr. Horrible laughter* Reviews will fuel a chapter three my dear readers :) let me hear what you think! Love you guys!**_


End file.
